


一次觉醒前的幻想

by yuansilvermirror



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuansilvermirror/pseuds/yuansilvermirror
Summary: 康纳分析，预建，然后失败了。





	一次觉醒前的幻想

  那不过是个普通的吵架，有点像他们的日常，为了已完成任务目标和未完成的任务目标，和康纳到底是不是人的老问题。  
  区别在于，这次康纳没有回答副队长。  
  它可以判断出对方的心情非常差。安德森副队长搭在方向盘上的右手晃动着，身体倾向于远离康纳的车门方向，还有车载式音响里播放的最大音量重金属摇滚乐，这一切都显示出对方采取了防御性的对抗措施，正在避免与康纳继续交流。  
  康纳分析了27秒，决定采取真诚的交流方式。  
  “那不是我的错。”  
  “我听不见你～”  
  “我说，”康纳抬手关掉音乐，“不是我的错，也不是你的错，我们都不知道箱子里有一台急需脉搏调节器的YK500。现场没有任何生物组件，而我的脉搏调节器跟它无法匹配，它只能关机。”  
  “所以你还真的想过救她？”  
  康纳转过头来，盯着副队长安德森的侧脸，诚实地回答道：“她很有可能看到过倒卖仿生人组件的罪犯，我可以探测记忆。”  
  “哈！又是你那些该死的任务！我他妈的怎么会觉得这次有什么不一样呢？！”  
  安德森忽而狠狠踩了一脚刹车，刺耳的声音响彻街道，老旧的汽车拖着浅浅的轮胎痕迹停在小路中央。  
  “安德森副队长，我必须要提醒你——”  
  “——去你的提醒！”  
  安德森狠狠捶击了自己的方向盘，车笛鸣响两次，在黑夜中显得尤为突兀。男人猛地起身将康纳按倒在车门上，抵在自己头侧的手，以及压在两腿之间的座椅上的膝盖都展示出非常强的侵略性，这代表施暴吗？康纳应该通过攻击安德森的关节来脱困吗？自我防卫和保护汉克指令冲突，康纳不能伤害汉克，现在康纳应该攻击汉克吗？除了攻击，康纳可以靠交谈来脱困吗？也许交谈……  
  “你的脑袋看起来像台进了电话的老人机。”安德森不耐烦地捏住了康纳的下颌，“别再看我的腿了，看着我，康纳，看着我。你真的觉得那个小女孩儿，就是一台机器？我只知道她躺在箱子里，胸口全是蓝血，她说她想回到爸爸妈妈那里去。还有她的……主人，那对夫妇，他们的悲伤是真的，我能感觉到，我……我能感觉到，是真的。”  
  康纳观察，分析，然后斟酌着回答道：“副队长，我发现你的愤怒中有很大成分的悲伤，这跟柯尔是否有关？”  
  “操你的！”安德森的好感上升了，“我讨厌你，塑料垃圾！”  
  康纳觉得此刻应该说点什么。  
  “但我喜欢你。”警用仿生人明显感觉到自己的软体不稳定超过了阈值，他眨了眨眼睛，目光在男人柔软的、被乱糟糟胡子包围的嘴唇和海蓝色的瞳仁之间游移，“柯尔，你的儿子，那也不是你的错。你可以生活得更好，你值得现在，而不是把自己埋进过去的阴影里。”  
  汉克长长地叹了口气。男人的身体介于放松和紧绷之间，有意无意地拉进了两人面部的距离，目光轻飘飘地瞟向他的嘴唇，又顺着下颌一直划向他被领带束得紧紧的领口。他感觉自己像是被看穿了，那眼神剥开他的衣服，皮肤，直勾勾地刺进了腹部盖板，肆意揉捏着他的脉搏调节器。他发现压力值上升了，这甚至影响到了他的温度控制系统。  
  他不知道这是不是正常的。他需要检测反馈。  
  “是我的错觉吗？还是这里真的开始变热了？”他不自觉地抬手抵住汉克的肩膀，像是在象征性地阻止对方靠近，“我真诚地建议你坐回驾驶座，安德森副队长，然后把车停在正确的地方。”  
  “你猜怎么着？我觉得这里就挺合适的。”  
  汉克靠近他。汉克在笑。  
  而他完全不知道理由，理由是什么？他的压力值持续上升，他仿佛能听见自己的散热器在过载，他怎么了？  
  “别紧张，放轻松，康纳。放轻松。”  
  汉克轻轻啄了一下他的嘴，胡子的触感非常明显，他几乎感觉不到自己被亲吻了。  
  “怎么样？你觉得自己还算能接受吗？”  
   他想了想，诚实地表达了自己由无数传感器组成的仿生触觉系统只感觉到了大量的须发，然后他得到了恼人的笑声和一个更加胡子拉碴的吻。机体压力值在全线飙红，不止是嘴唇，他所有的生物组件都在产生大量运算数据，同时汉克的好感在持续上升，他搭载了最先进的运算模块，可他感到自己即将因为运算过量造成卡慢和死机。  
  而这只因为对方在啃咬他的嘴唇。男人伸出湿热柔软的舌头，细致地描摹他精心设计过的唇线，又将他的下嘴唇含进口中吸吮，配合是正确的吗？这是任务指令需要康纳做的吗？他感到迷茫，不知所措，汉克的皮夹克衫就像是他唯一的救命稻草。  
  而汉克还在当侵略者，似乎要把他完全挤在车门和自己的躯体之间，要让他无处可逃；那双蓝色的眼睛还在直勾勾地盯着他，观察他，分析他，他忍不住闭上了自己的眼睛。  
  ——他选择了服从。  
  从这一刻开始，事情开始变得更加直白并不受约束。汉克那条过分灵活的舌头钻进口腔中四处作案，他被完全压倒在座椅上，腿部构件无用地同对方交叠在一起，只有手指还死死攥着皮夹克。  
  “嘿，别这么使劲，康纳。我还算喜欢我的外套。”汉克扯飞了他衬衣的纽扣，它们崩得到处都响，“你可以搂住我的脖子。”  
  他照做了。那双粗糙有力的大手在他的仿生皮肤上肆虐着，揉捏他轻微肉感的乳房，像是在粗暴地对待自己的所有物。他下意识地抱紧了男人的脖子，只换来更加深入的亲吻和更加下流的抚摸。  
  “我，我感觉，”他在接吻的间隙磕磕巴巴地说道，“我好像被欺骗了，安德森副队长。”  
  “骗你什么？”  
  “我还……不清楚。”他很努力地想要启用自己的物证分析系统，可皮肤传感器占用了太多内存，他只能得出非常主观的结论，“这要取决于你是否正要和我……性交。”  
  “你真是台智能机。”汉克的手已经摸到了他的后腰上，“你的错。你不应该对一个乱七八糟的老男人说你喜欢他，你说了就得对他负责任。”  
  他隐约地感觉这句话里面含有逻辑错误。“包括，在车里和他做爱吗？”  
  “是的，聪明屁股。”汉克使劲在他嘴唇上嘬了一口，声音里带着明显的笑意，“只要你想。”  
  “什么意思？”  
  他舔了舔汉克的嘴唇，那里早就被他们的唾液沾湿了，湿淋淋的，毫不费力地把他容纳进自己口中。人类的口腔温度有这样高吗？他尝到了火腿肉和水果汽水的味道，让他的处理器完全超过负荷，他感到头晕目眩。他应该睁开眼睛吗？他感到害怕，他应该询问汉克吗？  
他不确定自己是否说话了，但汉克继续说道：“只要你想。”  
  他不知道这是什么意思，这是什么意思？他可以说出“想”这个词，可他并不会“想”，程序不会想，程序只会分析条件和判断执行，他是程序人，他不需要思考，他也无法思考。可现在发生的事情是程序的一环吗？这是执行任务必须经过的路径吗？包括亲吻汉克的嘴？  
  他不知道。他搂紧了汉克。他继续探索着汉克的口腔。数据洪流在运算器里疯狂抗议着，他不知道应该怎样定义和处理，但他感觉好——非常好。  
  “只要你想。”  
  汉克的声音在耳边萦绕着——正在他亲吻汉克的同时。  
  而这显然不会发生在现实生活中。预建失败了，康纳睁开眼睛。  
  安德森副队长依旧近在咫尺——没有预建中那么近，当然了——骂骂咧咧的，用自己的方式掩饰某种程度的好感上升。康纳背靠车门坐着，衬衫也好好地扣在自己身上，并且可以用正常运行的物证分析系统判断出男人嘴唇上没有仿生唾液。  
  他感觉不好。失落。下坠感。处理器过于空闲。  
  但现在康纳没有这样的时间，康纳选择了一套能够降低自己软件不稳定性的说辞表达了类似的看法，获得了好感度下降和一句冷嘲热讽。  
  ……尽管那不是他想要的。  
  安德森副队长重新发动车子，车头摆件仍然扭动着裙摆，一切都跟刚才一样，除了康纳没坐在副驾驶座上。这台老爷车在寂静的街道上绝尘而去，转个弯从街角消失在康纳的视野里。

 


End file.
